Network administrators often have to manage large and complex networks that stretch across multiple domains each having a plethora of resources and users. Various tools have been developed to assist network administrators in managing such networks. For example, “Active Directory” is a technology created by Microsoft that allows network administrators to hierarchically organize objects (e.g., users, computers, groups, etc.) within a network in order to more easily assign policies, deploy software, apply software updates, and/or perform other management activities associated with one or more objects within the network.
However, the Active Directory framework is relatively rigid in terms of accessibility and deployment. For example, a network administrator must utilize a stand-alone Active Directory application installed on a computer to manage one or more objects within a network. Moreover, delegation of administrative authority over one or more objects from one user to another user and compliance with various security auditing requirements are cumbersome and time consuming using the Active Directory framework.